


For it is plain, as anyone can see / We’re simply meant to be

by becauseitwasreal



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: I needed a fix-it for their kiss scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, also SPOILERS FOR POTC 5 (OBVIOUSLY), because Honestly that wasn't necessary, just let them be buddies, pirates of the caribbean: salazar's revenge, potc5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitwasreal/pseuds/becauseitwasreal
Summary: Henry is convinced Carina is in love with him too. Carina isn't. Or: What Would Have Happened If Carina Had Really Just Slapped Him.





	For it is plain, as anyone can see / We’re simply meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> I was bothered by the fact that this film felt that it was necessary to push these two characters together, while they could easily have made a bit more effort to develop them as strong characters in their own right - hence my attempt to fix the ending a little. This is not meant as Henry-bashing in any way, he's a naive child who listens to Jack more than is good for him. 
> 
> Title taken from "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

He was still reeling from the impact of her flat hand on his cheek. He didn’t exactly see Carina as weak, but he hadn’t expected her to be so physically strong. Then again, he hadn’t expected her to slap him either.  

Carina had taken a step back, her brow furrowed and her arms crossed. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I –” To be fair, he really didn’t. After everything that Jack had said, he had expected her to return his advances. Hadn’t he been kind to her? Hadn’t he been there for her when she needed him, and hadn’t she accepted his advances in return?

“Yes, you. You’re the one who just kissed me, after all.”

“I thought you wanted it,” he said, directing his gaze to her feet instead of her eyes. For the first time, he was afraid that those sharp eyes could look right through him. Maybe that was because her father’s eyes had intimidated him no less. The ground was safer. He shrugged. “I just thought – I mean, you seemed to show interest.”

Carina let out a frustrated huff. “I never did such a thing.”

“I saw your ankles.”

“And that’s supposed to be a sign of undying love? I took you to be smarter than this, Henry.” She turned her back on the boy and started to walk into the direction of the beach.

Henry followed in her sturdy footsteps, hardly able to keep up with her. Didn’t Carina understand what he felt for her? It wasn’t as if he had fallen in love with her immediately. At first he didn’t get her fixation with the stars, with the skies, with science – especially not when there was so much evidence to the contrary to be found. But he had watched her as she gazed upon the stars. As she drew in her small notebook, as she bit her lip in concentration. He had seem the wonder in her eyes, and she became a wonder in his eyes. She was the epitome of grace, even now, while she was lifting her skirt slightly so she wouldn’t trip in the long grass, as she briskly pushed her hair out of her face. When she had finally admitted that he was right – that there were things that couldn’t be explained by science – he thought he stood a chance. She saw his way, and he could see hers.

She stopped suddenly when they reached the beach, and fixed her eyes on the horizon. “Leave me alone, Henry.”

He could guess what she was thinking about. Perhaps she was crying. Wasn’t that what ladies did? The sun was still high up in the sky, a sharp reflection in the water. Maybe he should have kissed her at sundown – maybe that would have been more romantic. He wished he had read more novels as a child. “I want answers.”

“What makes you think I owe you anything?”

“I helped you. I rescued you, and I found you a boat.”

“Which wouldn’t have gotten you anywhere without my calculations.”

Henry bit his lip. She was right, of course. “We went on this great adventure together. We saw the stars, Carina. And what now? You’re just going to walk away?”

She shook her head, still refusing to face him.

“I love you, Carina. And I will love you ‘til the end of my days, if you let me.”

 “You’re like a prince from a storybook.” She turned her head to look him in the eyes. There wasn’t a tear to be found as she smiled at him, not gently, but rather as if she found him somewhat amusing.

Henry raised his eyebrows. “I shall take that as a compliment.”

Her smile widened into a careless grin. “You really shouldn’t. Fairy tale princes aren’t usually particularly thoughtful of women’s wishes, and they’re hopeless romantics.”

“But –”

“And they always expect women to accept their advances. And in the stories, they’re proven right.” Her blue eyes were burning into him now.

“So –”

“I love you, Henry. I’ve become attached to you during our journey, and you’re important to me. But I’m not in love with you. That is not something I will ever be able to offer you, and not something you may ever rightfully expect or demand of me. Life isn’t a fairy tale, Henry.” She looked away to the ocean, searching the horizon for what would never return. “You don’t always get what you want.”

Henry joined her, focusing on the waves instead of on the girl standing next to him. It was easier. He couldn’t mask the fact that her rejection hurt him. “I’m sorry,” he offered. “I misunderstood. I really thought – I’m sorry. I guess I just am a hopeless romantic.”

She laughed. It was a true laugh this time, not one at his expense, but that he hadn’t heard from her the last few days. “It’s no wonder, with parents like yours.”

Henry smiled at the thought of his parents. Of his father returning home after all those years of searching, his own visit to the Dutchman only a distant nightmare. He glanced sideways at Carina. “I wish the world was a fairer place.”

“So you could kiss me again?” she asked, her lips pressed together in a tight line.

“No.” He took her hand in his, and to his surprises she didn’t pull away. “So you’d get to have what I have. You deserve a family. You don’t deserve to be alone.”

Carina’s eyes didn’t leave the sea. “I have a family. I have a name.” She gave his hand a little squeeze. “And as far as I know, I’m not alone, am I?”

“No.” He squeezed her hand in return. “You’re not alone.”


End file.
